On A Still Night
by SereneCalamity
Summary: The three enjoy a quiet night on the Hawkins preserve. Stoncy. Oneshot.


**I love these three, I think they're just so beautiful. Stop being cowards and put them all together!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. **

"_Shit_," Jonathan Byers let out a long cloud of smoke as he tipped his head back against the back window, dropping his hand down to rest on his lap, the joint in his fingers almost completely burnt down to the roach. He let his eyes close and took in a deep breath through his nose before letting another one out through his lips. They were in the open back of Steve Harringtons bronze 2018 Nissan Navara, a couple of blankets tossed out to make it more comfortable, and the air warm around them.

"Oops," there was a giggle from Nancy Wheeler that made Jonathan open his eyes and he realized that she had spilled some of the vodka down her chin. She wiped it up with her hand before catching his eye. When she realized that he was watching her closely, she grinned, and licked her hand clean, sucking each finger into her mouth purposefully, wrapping her lips around them and pulling them out of her mouth slowly. Jonathan had been half-hard for the last half hour, given Steve was sitting beside him and rubbing his hand up and down his leg absent mindedly, but watching her was making the blood fill his groin even faster.

"It always feel so weird being back here," Steve stated in a blasé tone, completely unaware of what was happening between his boyfriend and girlfriend, his head tipped all the way back as he looked up at the clear night sky above them. He was pretty spaced out, which meant that Jonathan was avoiding the liquor and _too much_ weed, because he was going to need to drive back. "Back in Hawkins." It was the summer holidays and they had all come back two days ago. They had spent the past few days with their families and today was the first day that they were all back together, and so they had decided to drive out to the reserve, where they had spent a lot of time when they were teenagers.

"Mm," Nancy hummed out, not paying much attention as she pushed herself up, off the bottom of the trailer. She shuffled forward, straddling Jonathan and moving up until she was placed over his thighs, hands on his shoulders. Steve finally realized what was happening and he grinned, moving around slightly so that he was leaning more against the side of the of the ute and able to get a better view of them, picking up the vodka bottle that Nancy had abandoned and unscrewing the lid.

Jonathan lifted the joint back to his lips and breathed in deeply. Nancy watched him carefully, her eyes sharp and dark, and she reached up her fingers to play with the floppy hair that was falling over his forehead. Jonathan moved forward slightly, just enough to her to know to move, and she leaned in to bring their lips together. The hazy smoke passed between their mouths, Nancy bumping their noses together for a moment before leaning back, letting the smoke fill her lungs. Then she stretched over and Steve moved forward, and she passed the smoke onto him. Jonathan's hand that wasn't holding the joint tightened on her bare thigh, his blunt nails pressing into her skin. Steve blew out the smoke before putting down the vodka bottle, clumsily screwing the lid back on and then kissing Nancy properly.

Jonathan loved watching the two of them together.

It wasn't like in high school, when Steve and Nancy had been dating for just over a year and Jonathan's heart had felt like it was being shattered as he watched the pair of them together, not sure which one he was more jealous of.

No, now he was a part of it. Now he was one of them. Now they were all together and Jonathan knew that they loved him.

"You gonna ride Jon, Nance?" Steve asked between kisses and there was a groan from Jonathan, his fingers getting even tighter under the hem of the short, loose dress that Nancy was wearing.

"Only if he sucks you off at the same time," Nancy replied with a smirk, glancing back over her shoulder at Jonathan, who let out a low groan, his cock jumping in the jeans he was wearing, Nancy undoubtedly able to feel it against her thigh. She pressed down harder with one of her thighs, and it squeezed down over his cock, making him groan again. He stubbed out the remaining joint against the metal side of the truck, glad that Steve was too distracted for him to notice that he was messing up his brand new vehicle, and then shifted his lower half, rolling them slightly to the side so that they were closer to Steve. The movement forced Nancy and Steve to break their kiss, her lips smushing against his cheek before they adjusted themselves with a laugh.

"Fuck," Jonathan muttered as he felt the back of Nancy's fingers press against the zip of his jeans. Steve leaned in, swinging his legs underneath him so that he was resting on his knees, and he kissed Jonathan firmly on the mouth. Steve tasted more of cigarettes than alcohol, unlike Nancy, and Jonathan reached up a hand to grip Steve's long hair. Even after high school, he had refused to cut it regularly, so it was almost past his shoulders now, and it gave his lovers a lot to hold onto. Jonathan tried to focus on kissing Steve, but Nancy was unzipping his jeans and working her small hand inside, and it was distracting. The tips of her fingers brushed over the his trimmed pubic hair and then wiggled around so that she could circle around the root.

Nancy leaned in and nipped at Jonathan's earlobe, pulling a whine from his throat which spilled into Steve's mouth before she managed to pull his cock out of his jeans. She pumped her hand up and down a few times loosely while her other hand reached for Steve's zipper. Jonathan felt shivers running through him as her mouth moved to theirs and all three of them kissed. It was sloppy and mainly tongue, but none of them cared. Steve's hand moved to take over from Nancy's, moving up and down with a firm grip that he knew Jonathan liked. Jonathan's breath were coming out short and fast, unable to keep up with the kiss, and his head fell backwards. Steve's own breathing hitched as Nancy got his cock out as well, a lot easier than Jonathan's, given his position.

"Come on, Jonny," Steve managed to say, leaning his forehead against Nancy's but looking past her, at their boyfriend. "Fuck her with your fingers. Get her ready for us." Jonathan's cock jumped in his hand at his words and Steve grinned before his teeth clenched together as Nancy slid her thumb through the precome that had gathered at the head of his cock.

"Shit, Nance," Jonathan sighed out as his hands moved between her legs, slipping past the crotch of her underwear. "You're always wet and ready for us." There was a hiccuping breath from Nancy as his fingers gathered the liquid that was pooling and slid upwards, catching her clit. Her body jerked at that and Steve watched as her eyes rolled backwards. Jonathan's fingers were thicker than Steve and he _knew_ just how good they felt inside, so when Nancy's whole body jerked again and she drew in a sharp breath, he practically felt the intrusion as well.

"Hurry _up_," Nancy growled, hitching her skirt up around her waist and pushing the crotch of her underwear aside as much as she could. Jonathan let out a groan at how she was presenting herself to him, and he had to awkwardly lift himself up to pull his condom out of his back pocket.

"Wait, just...Let me..." Jonathan mumbled, shuffling down a little as Steve lifted up on his knees so that his groin was right in front of Jonathan's face. Jonathan leaned forward to lave his tongue over the head of Steve's cock and Steve let out a long groan, reaching out to tangle his hand in Nancy's hair as she took the condom from Jonathan's hand. She ripped it and tossed out the wrapper before rolling it over Jonathan's cock quickly. He hissed and Steve felt that around his cock. He let out a groan and tightened his hand in Nancy's hair. She slid down, letting her thighs drop, taking all of Jonathan in one movement, tight and warm around him and Jonathan let out a groan, his mouth opening even more, pausing his movements around Steve as he took in a sharp breath through his nose.

"Jon...Nance..." Steve sighed out, leaning forward to kiss Nancy while Jonathan began moving again. His tongue pressed against the silky member, sucking and licking as he pulled back. Nancy began to move quicker, balancing herself by holding Jonathan's shoulders while she kissed Steve. Steve moved his hand from her hair, moving between her legs, pressing against her clit, feeling each pass as Jonathan was pulled into her body. She closer she felt herself getting—and the closer Steve felt himself getting—the more the kisses were just like breaths against one anothers lips.

Jonathan felt the push of Steve's cock at the back of his throat and there was some pressure behind his eyes that usually came with deep throating. Nancy was so fucking tight around him and it was even harder to breathe around Steve's cock. Steve's groan were getting louder, only a little muffled by Nancy's mouth, and she stared bouncing up and down faster over him.

"Jonathan..." Steve rasped out his name in a way that told Jonathan that he was close to coming. Jonathan sucked harder and felt his thighs tightening as he got close. He could feel Steve's fingers occasionally pushing against his cock as it disappeared into Nancy from where he was touching her, and that spurred him on. He wasn't as vocal as Steve or Nancy when it came to sex, but he loved listening to them, and with Nancy on his cock and Steve heavy on his tongue, he wanted to hear both of them moaning as he came.

Nancy's breathing hitched and she was letting out these little whines, lifting herself up, riding him faster, and Jonathan was trying to keep two rhythms going, his hips thrusting up into Nancy and his mouth moving back and forth over Steve. Steve's hand shifted, falling from where it was rubbing against Nancy's clit, and he pressed his fingers against Jonathan's dick. It was a terrible angle, and the hand that Steve was touching him with wasn't his dominant hand, because of how they were all maneuvered together, with Jonathan's body bent awkwardly to suck him off, but it clearly pushed Jonathan along, having both lovers around his dick in some way, and his fingers curled into Nancy's ass, underneath her dress.

"Shit, Jonny," Steve groaned out, feeling Jonathan's throat contract around him as he came. Steve's thighs were shaking and he pushed himself a couple more times, the head of his cock hitting the back of Jonathan's throat, and he felt Jonathan's cock jerk under the circle of his fingers. Nancy wasn't far behind, choked out whines leaving her full mouth as she road Jonathan through her orgasm. Jonathan keeps sucking at Steve, even though his breathing is coming out heavy from the aftershocks of his orgasm, and his movements aren't quite as quick as before. Steve pulls himself back a little, wrapping his own hand around his cock.

"Steve..." Nancy breathes out, pushing herself all the way up, stretching a hand to kiss Steve as he stripped his cock, not taking long before he was coming, white ropes streaking across Jonathan's lower stomach and getting on Nancy's bunched up dress.

They were all a bit of a mess. Nancy let go of Steve, curling herself into Jonathan, and he wrapped an arm loosely around her waist, the other limply reaching out for Steve, who half-heartedly tucked himself back into his jeans and then rearranged himself so that he was leaning against the back of his truck, like Jonathan, and slumping against him.

The three lovers lay like that, breathing slowly evening out, the Hawkins night still around them.

**Let me know what you think x**


End file.
